


A Vague But Menacing Government Agency

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Character Death, Clint is confused, Natasha is not amused, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns don't work in Night Vale, and Clint really doesn't get why people aren't freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vague But Menacing Government Agency

**Author's Note:**

> No one dies permanently.

“My gun is jammed,” Natasha hissed as she pressed herself against the side of the Night Vale Community Radio Station.  “My gun is jammed and that _thing_ is due in at—Uuuhg!”  Natasha’s gun started to ooze, the goop smelling like a cross between gunpowder and slime mold.

“”Gross,” Clint said, wrinkling his nose as he drew and knocked an arrow.  “Good thing I don’t rely on machines.”  Natasha snorted,  tossing the remains of her gun aside and pulling out two long knives.  Clint knew that she was as dangerous with her knifes as she was with her gun so he wasn’t overly worried as he heard the battered popping of the car that was owed by their mark.  If you could even call that person a mark.

“I’m going to miss you while I’m working, beloved Carlos.”

“It’s won’t be 4 hours before you see me again Cecil.”  The voices are warm and Clint almost regrets that their day is about to go very wrong, but then he sees the tentacled  creature hanging off the young man—Carlos, one of the local scientists—and his resolve steeled.  It took two arrows to bring the thing known as Cecil to the ground.

“Ce-Cecil!”  Carlos looked horrified and scared all at once, and Clint felt sorry for a moment until the man wheeled to them, eyes wide and angry.

“What did Cecil ever do to you?” Carlos shouted.  “He is…was…Cecil was a good man and you killed him!”

“Do you not realize your boyfriend is an eldritch monstrosity most likely from another planet?” Clint asked, eyebrows raised.

“That’s…that’s just the way he is!” Carlos stammered.  “Did he deserve to die for that?  He never hurt anyone.  No one in Night Vale is dangerous.   This town…this town is a little…odd, but it’s not hurting anyone!”  There was so much pain and hurt in Carlos’ voice that Clint almost regretted what he did.

“We had a job to do,” Clint said softly.  “And we’re sorry that it hurt you, but missions are missions.”  Carlos swallowed, tears beginning to fall.

“So you’re that vague but menacing government agency Cecil talks—talked about all the time.” Clint shrugged, shouldering his bow.

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” he said over his shoulder.  Carlos just began to cry, and Clint didn’t look back.

“Carlos…?”  Whirling, Carlos looked down at the body of his lover, who was twitching and trying to remove the arrow from his eye.

“A little help?” 

 


End file.
